thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Corielle
I hate it too and Well, the Wiki staff decided EVERYBODY has to use this new stupid layout. Great, isn't it? There's apparently no way to switch back to Monaco, what we had before. I wish there was...Anyways, yeah, that's what it is. A new layout. Check out, for example, a problem on the Pine Tree Collection page... Blaze fire 23:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I DID IT! Check it out! We can get something somewhat like the old layout! Blaze fire 01:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh but we can't have the "Recent Wiki Activity" that I like. I'm pissed at Wiki now. Blaze fire 02:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :The other skin doesn't let me edit, looks ugly, and IS UGLY, did I mention that? The Monobook is ugly, too, but it lets me edit (albeit only in source code.) And the Monobook also has that stupid recent history look. Are you serious? You can't edit? Great. Wildecoyote can't edit talk pages, and now an admin can't edit. I wonder what other problems people have. Yeah, I'll get on the November 8th/7th thing. Thank you Zygna, for your indecisiveness with dates. Blaze fire 20:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I can't edit the whole page, but if I edit the sub-sections it works fine. I get a stupid blank white page when I try to edit the whole page. I've already contacted the Wikia staff and told them the issue, but they've been absolutely no help. Corielle 21:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : That's what Wildecoyote gets when he tries to edit my talk page...Oh, by the way, does this mean that the Ghosts are removed? Or are they permanent? Blaze fire 21:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I believe the ghosts are staying until tomorrow, but I'm not sure. Corielle 21:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : : We still need the image of the ghost snake o.O Those ghosts better not be permanent... Blaze fire 21:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I could only find the .SWF file, and there were no images in it. Maybe a screenshot would work in this case? Corielle 01:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you can get it...yeah. Blaze fire 02:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) But why? How come we need to save space though? Blaze fire 00:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I just though it would be a good idea, because right now everything looks kinda squished together. (This is Corielle, I just didn't feel like signing in T_T.) What do you mean by getting rid of the share rewards? The thing in the infobox, or the thing under the Share section, with the news feed image? Blaze fire 01:16, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :In the infobox. I just thought that because we already have the News Feed which lists the share rewards. Corielle 02:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Um... The XML file looks like this: this image Blaze fire 04:52, November 10, 2010 (UTC) That's....odd. It didn't look like that before.... There's supposed to be a numerous amount of new quests coming (and the cabbage crop!) Corielle 04:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC) What's the version number you're using? Also, numerous amounts? How many, if you could hazard a guess? OH. And any news on the other unreleased crops or the signpost areas? Blaze fire 04:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Missions for six more childrens (!) each with four parts and some cabbage missions (maybe 27-ish?). Also, WTF IS THIS? WHY DOES THIS SHIT KEEP HAPPENING TO MEEEE? T_T THIS HERE IS CRAP ...Stupid wikia and their layout. AND SIX DAMN CHILDREN? Blaze fire 11:06, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ? i can't find the fourth kid missions, i have completed the third kid missions though. can you help me, please? :) The fourth kid missions are not available to anyone. They will be released to the market at an unknown date. (Please sign your posts with the signature button, thanks.) Corielle 22:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean to. I realise that it messes things up. I thought I was adding an icon to the It's Rodeo Time Page hmm Thanks for updating the icon. However it is a bit different to the actual icon on frontierville when its there. I has a stopwatch I think in the top left of it They all have that overlayed in-game, but the XML images do not because it is not part of the actual image. Corielle 02:59, November 17, 2010 (UTC) so you get the image from them and not of the page? I get most images from the XML files, yes. (P.S please sign your posts using the Signature button, or else I won't know who you are.) Corielle 03:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ok. Sorry didn't know about it.Wildecoyotewildecoyote03:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC) is that right? ? I thought I'd ask you, since most every post I find useful is made or updated by you at some point: Are we restricted from posting the animated versions of anything on this wiki? Say if I grabbed all the swf files that were animated from the assets directories and made gif files for any animations, will zynga come knockin'? Also, since I have not uploaded any images quite yet, is it possible to just tell the uploader where the image is in the assets directory and it will either hotlink or grab it from the source? (or would the source change at every update to the game?) Thanks for all your hard work with everything breaking new. I rely a lot on your efforts to further my own work for this game. Merricksdad 20:20, November 19, 2010 (UTC) That last post was from me, I missed the signature button apparently :Please do not add animated files to this wiki, as they take up a lot of space. Also, in order to upload images, you need to have them saved on your computer. Thanks, Corielle 20:23, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, good to know Merricksdad 20:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Corielle Is there a wiki page for the feast courses? I am doing the first course if you want any infoWildecoyote 08:32, November 20, 2010 (UTC) crop_carrot_icon.png needs to be moved/deleted I also made an error with the carrot icon :( I'm learning! Oniqster 16:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, always good to have people help out. I deleted the file because it was a duplicate of the file Carrot-icon.png which was name correctly. Corielle 16:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) So On the Goal page, it says Timed Goals will be added to the Timed Goals page, should I remove the Timed Goals from the Goal page? Blaze fire 23:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Probably, unless it's easier just to have all the goals on one page? Corielle 01:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know...The Timed Goals ARE limited edition, and we don't have limited edition goals in the Goal Template on that page...Hm. Blaze fire 01:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Also Should I delete the Template:Task? It's not being used... Blaze fire 00:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what the hell that was created for. I asked the person who created it, but they never answer so go ahead. Corielle 01:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) hmm Hi Corielle I see you change the goal page back to showing Get ready for the Holidays etc. After doing what Andrew told me to I gather that these goals must have been released now. But the goal pages still show they're aren't So which is it?Wildecoyote 02:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Do What All I did was change it to category What was wrong with that. Also why did you delete all the unreleased items/goals etc. Just wonderingWildecoyote 03:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Winter's a Comin' part III of III icon Hey Corielle I tried to place the above icon and even copied it from the site but it's not appearing. Can you give me the proper link for it so I can change it on my page pleaseWildecoyote 03:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Corielle I normally do try to put the -icon thing in thannks for fixing it. Hey why is it some icons have T-T and others don't (I gather this is a Zynga thing) I also owe you an appology as I obversly did some to tick you off. It was never my intention so I appologise. Can you tell me if I do something wrong or get it wrong so I can learn> I don't want to be a pain or anoying but I'd actually rather be more of a help. So I appologise AlbertWildecoyote 03:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a Zynga thing, its because whoever uploaded the image forgot to add -icon to it. :Also, it's more of my fault for being snippy. I apologize. I'll explain things to you if I see something wrong from now on. Corielle 03:32, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : Sweet, ThanksWildecoyote 03:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) milk hi Corielle I can send you milk but I don't think we're neighborsWildecoyote 15:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, but you can add me if you want. http://www.facebook.com/caschnitzler